Ron the Undefeatable
by erraziB
Summary: This is how Ron's life was before he was at Hogwarts. He has many new adventures not the same as the real Books! But you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Tada! Here is one of the few stories of Ron Weasleys life. Anyways seeing that I'm creating this story I've put a little twist to it. Not everything is going to happen the way it did it the book, but in order to know what's different you need read it!  
  
Oh and I don't own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling has created them. I wish I made them though then I could be RICH! RICH I TELL YOU! (Goes insane)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mummmm! Ginny's shredding up my homework math homework again!" Ron Weasley moaned. Today his ensemble was a pair of big, camouflage baggy jeans, with a black T-Shirt, that had a picture of a Snitch and Broom on it. His hair was spiked and it was brown colored with blonde at the tip of it. "Ronald Weasley! It 'tis your own stupidity that you left it out in the open! You should have known, she's done it before! But how dare you blame your baby sister for your idiotic thinking!" came Mrs.Weasleys shrill voice from down the stairs of their 11 Bedroom home. "But -," came a start from Ron's explanation, but he had to stop because Ginny still didn't stop tearing up his homework. She started laughing menacingly and ran like a mad man down the stairs. Oooh I'm gonna get you Ginny! But not now. I have other plans. Hehehe." He went to his dresser and picked up a roll of tape. His teacher was not going to like the site of it.  
  
All of a sudden when he was taping up his last piece, a Tawny Owl flew in from his window. It screeched and landed on his bed. Attached to the Owl's leg was a letter, it had a hand written address, that was done very formerly. Ron was a little dumbfounded because he didn't normally take care of the mail. He slowly went up to the Owl, and took the letter off of its leg. He was very careful that he didn't do anything wrong, incase the creature tried to bite him. He took it away so gently that he didn't even realize that that was him! The Owl hooted affectionately and flew off. Ron only noticed that he still needed to read the letter when, the window slammed shut.  
  
He turned the letter over and look at the seal; it was a red wax that had a stamp of a badge, with a ribbon, lion, snake, badger and raven on it. I seem to remember seeing this somewhere. He mumbled under his breath. Oh my God! I think that is the crest of Hogwarts! "Mum! Come here quick! I think I've been enrolled to - to Hogwarts! This is amazing! Now I don't have to worry 'bout Ginny destroying my homework! Hell! I don't have to worry 'bout her at all! Woo Hoo!" Ron shrieked, he sounded like Ginny when she was a baby and somebody took away her Hippogrif Plushie! George came striding into the room in to the room. "What's this I hear 'bout you getting into Hogwarts?" Ron thought it was his mum coming into his room so he accidentally hugged George. "Uh - Sorry 'bout that! That wasn't meant like that. Sorry!" Ron said a little uncomfortably. "No problem little brother of mine! I did the same when I got in too. I hugged Fred so much that he puked all over me. Well this'll be a good year coming up, we can show you all the passage ways, show you how to blow up toilets that we can send to mum. And all the Talking Portraits!" George exclaimed. "'Oy! Fred! C'mere Ronikens has got something to tell you." George walked out of Ron's room sniggering. And as far as Ron could tell Fred came in right after. " 'Oy Ron! What'cho want? Oooh if I caught the conversation right, our ickle Ronikens has been accepted to Hoggy Worty Hogwarts?" Fred said in a mimicking tone. "Haha. Very funny, Fred. You should be happy - No wait, I should be happy, now I can get you back for turning my teddy into a big hairy Spider!" Ron retorted. He had chills going through his spine because of the subject of Spiders had come up.  
  
Fred left and Ron went charging down the stairs. He told his mum about the news and she was ecstatic. "Can you take me to Diagon Alley? I need to pick up my school supplies on the list I got." Ron questioned. "Sorry dear, I can't but maybe Bill could, he just Apparated this morning from Egypt." Mrs.Weasley replied. "Hey Bill! I have a proposition for you. If you take me to Diagon Alley I will give you back your big book of girls phone numbers! Heh, I knew that this was going to come in handy one day!" Ron said in an annoying tone. " Why you little - (Mrs.Weasley looked at Bill sternly.) Twerp! You give that back!" Bill yelled in a threatening tone. "Once you bring me to Diagon Alley! Are we going be Floo Powder? May I ask?" Ron retorted. " Well obviously! How else do you think we'd get there? A Kinder-Broom? Ooh! Do I sense a little fear?" Bill laughed menacingly. I'm going to ruin my new white Nike Airs though! He mumbled to himself.  
  
Bill went first. He grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fireplace, yelled 'Diagon Alley' and he was off. Next Ron went. He was still unhappy 'bout going that way but he didn't want to look like a sissy. He threw some Powder into the fireplace and jumped in, but he jumped in so quickly that the Power landed all over his head. Oh no. I just did my hair! He cried. Smoke started whirling around him and he was. (Yes I'm evil you have to wait for the next chapter!) 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is. Interesting, if that's the word. Its gayish, and you'll understand what I mean once you read it, heh. heh. So anyways I think I'm going to post a chapter everyday, but this is the week-end for me, so it may be different on weekdays ok, hope this chapter is "Amusing". LoL  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nowhere. He was still in his kitchen inside his fireplace. "Wha-What happened? Why didn't I go through? If someone fucking rigged this thing their in deep shit!" Ron mumbled just loud enough for the entire household to hear. "Ronikens! Was that swearing coming out from your mouth? You know what mum'll think 'bout it!" said on of the twins in a mimicking voice, like their mothers.  
  
Little brats. They never support me.were the words from Ron's already clenched shut mouth. Argh! I don't want to do this but I have no choice. "Percyyyyy! I need your help c'mere!" Ron moaned. Percy came bounding down the stairs. "I knew you would need me some day! Just sit right down next to me and we'll talk." Percy suggested in a seducing tone. " Eww! Perce I'm in your family! That is so much more disgusting than when you hit on the guys at school! Mum'll eventually find out, so you better lay off a little bit!" Ron said in a disgusted voice. "Oh hush up you silly goose. I'm proud of who I am, and that choices I have made! I truly don't care if mum fids out! So - Back to the matters at hand. What did you want to ask me?" Percy said in a pleased voice. "Urrggghhh. Why can't I get through to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked. "Ok. Well sprinkle some powder into the fire, that's good, now step into the flames, now say Diagon Alley! Hope you have fun, I'll be waiting for you Ronny! Oh and you hair is -" Where the last words that Ron heard.  
  
Everything in the room started to spin; soon he could see into other wizarding homes, he saw a good 50 of them until he finally halted. He seemed to have landed in a shop that sold many of the same things, because there were thousands of boxes and shelves. An eerie shadow cast over his shoulder. "Hello. May I help you? You seem to be a first year looking for a wand if I do say so myself. A creepy white-haired man questioned. "No - No sir. Actually yes, I - I going to be in my first year. Oh wait I know who you are! Your Mr.Ollivander! You gave Fred & George their first wands!" Ron shouted so loud that the shelves rattled. "Ah yes! Fred had a Unicorn Hair, 11 Inch, Oak - good for charms. George Veela hair, 11 Inch, Oak - good for potions. Both good at, completely different things. To think that they were twins! " Mr.Ollivander. "So you must be Ronald! I've heard your brothers talk so much about you when they would get their wands fixed. So, which is your wand arm?" "Right." "Let me take a few measurements, aha, this is a interesting combination! Unicorn hair and dragon scale together, 101/2 Inch, Pine. Food for transfiguration! Try it out, give it a wave!" Mr.Ollivander explained. Ron took the wand and swooshed it in the air. Suddenly a bouquet of flowers appeared at the tip. "Perfect! This was one of my fastest appointments in ages! Go on then, have fun shopping! Oh by the way your hair is multi- colored!" said Mr.Ollivander encouragingly.  
  
Ron ran out the door so fast that he didn't hear the last words Mr.Ollivander said. The streets were amazing! They were filled with so many kids and their parents that you could barely see the shops! Ron reached for the supply list in his pocket. It wasn't there so he checked another pocket. Not there either! So were all the others! Not today! I can't find the stupid supply list! He grumbled. That means I have to either go back to The Burrow or ask a first year student that will be going to Hogwarts! "Mum I hope they put me in Ravenclaw!" said a boy. "I'm sure they will put you in whatever you will do best in, Seamus." Said what looked like the boys mother.  
  
Rons ears perked up. If they haven't been sorted yet that means he's a first year! Ron said under his breath. "Excuse me! I don't mean to be rude, but may I borrow your First Year Supply list? I seem to have lost mine somewhere." Ron said in a pleading voice. "Why yes! M'names Seamus Finnigan! And judging by your red hair and freckles; you're a Weasley!" Seamus Finnigan explained. "Yeah. My name is Ron - Ronald Weasley. Well anyways would you mind lending it to me for the day?" Ron asked. "Sure. Ron! Keep it, we just finished shopping so we don't need it anymore." Said Seamus's mother. "Thank you very much! Well I'll be off then, see you at Hogwarts!" Ron said in a happy voice. 


End file.
